Artie-Sam Relationship
The Artie-Sam Relationship, most commonly known as Sartie, is the friendship between McKinley High graduates and former New Directions members, Artie Abrams and Sam Evans. Episodes Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Old Dog, New Tricks Artie and Sam are both accompanying Rachel and Mercedes to the shelter for rescue dogs. Later, they are both hanging out in Mercedes' apartment, with Sam's new dog McConaughey. Artie tells him Mercedes is gonna freak when she gets home, but Sam says she's gonna fall in love with the dog. However, she becomes mad when she gets home. Artie wants to leave, but can't get out of the apartment in his chair. When Mercedes tells Sam he has to realize it's a living thing, Sam replies by saying that Artie is as well, but he still takes care of him. Artie is a little offended by this, but doesn't get mad. Sam and Artie take the dog to a training course. They sing Werewolves of London together while Sam trains the dog. Back in the apartment, they bath and groom the dog together. At the Broadway Bitches event, Artie and Sam sit together with Mercedes. They later go to Kurt's show together, and perform Take Me Home Tonight at Rachel's event, together with the rest of the group and Maggie. The Untitled Rachel Berry Project When the episode begins, Artie and Sam are both at the loft for Monday night dinner. They both seem excited to see Brittany when she enters. When Brittany says she was stranded like in that Tom Hanks movie, both Artie and Sam throw out suggestions. Artie and Sam both watch Mercedes and Brittany perform Shakin' My Head at the mall. Later, Artie, Sam, and Blaine are seen playing some form of first person shooter together and giving Sam advice about Mercedes. Sam and Artie both get interviewed by Mary for Rachel's TV pilot, and both are seen at the loft for the first read through of the script. Artie and Sam both attend Blaine's showcase and watch and enjoy the performance of No Time at All. They also watch Blaine and Kurt sing American Boy and both join in to dance at the end of the song. At the end of the episode, Artie and Sam are both seen reading the final script of Rachel's TV pilot. They both run outside to see Sam's bus ad and both perform in'' Pompeii. During the song, Artie is seen rolling down the hall of his film school and Sam is seen walking down the hallway at McKinley High School. Songs Baby.jpg|Baby (Comeback)|link=Baby Glee213 377.jpg|Somebody to Love (Comeback)|link=Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) 5.03Still4.jpg|Fire and Rain (The Quarterback)|link=Fire and Rain WoL ODNT.png|Werewolves of London (Old Dog, New Tricks)|link=Werewolves of London Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *Landslide'' by Fleetwood Mac (Sexy) *''Don't Stop'' by Fleetwood Mac (Rumours) *''Bamboleo/Hero'' by Gipsy Kings/Enrique Iglesias (The Spanish Teacher) *''Centerfold/Hot in Herre by The J. Geils Band/Nelly'' (Naked) Gallery somebodytolovesartie.jpg|Somebody To Love fridaysartie.jpg|Friday Sartie_new.png Sartie_new2.png firenrainsartie.jpg|Sam and Artie performing Fire and Rain firenrainsartie2.jpg|Fire and Rain Werewolves_of_London.jpg Sartie_date_sam_artie_chord_kevin.gif Chums_blaine_sam_artie_sartie.gif FavShip_Sartie.gif Artieandsam_lightsout_sartie.png Sartielol.jpeg Sartie_1.jpg Sartiefriends.jpg Sartie2.jpg Sartie_3.jpg Sartie_4.jpg Sartie_5.jpg Sartie_6.jpg Tumblr n56o39OY0b1rwgozyo3 r1 250.gif Sartie7.jpg Sartie8.jpg Sartie9.jpg Sartie10.jpg tumblr_n3dx6p4OqS1qdokdfo2_250.gif tumblr_n57z42zh9S1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n57z42zh9S1qaxxelo1_r2_250 (1).gif tumblr_m43h82DiDd1qm0ti1o1_250.gif tumblr_m43h82DiDd1qm0ti1o2_250.gif tumblr_mh7ambQ5BD1r4ruu0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qfglWfrE1qb74s3o2_250.gif tumblr_m3qfglWfrE1qb74s3o4_250.gif tumblr_mlhctu11yH1qhum9po1_500.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pages needing attention